Doko ka shozoku suru
by Buttonspaz
Summary: (Doko ka shozoku suru - Somewhere To Belong) My love, always comforting me, always loving me, keeping me safe from those outside this lovely field. Sit down and let me show you my love. TemarixNaruto OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This was really fun to write, it's my first attempt at something like this and I hope that all my readers enjoy it like I did.**

**Now It's rated 'M' for a reason, since the majority of this is a lemon, those under the age of 16 should stay away if your parents are home and you're own your shared computer, if not...go wild.**

This was where he belonged, these luscious fields spanning for miles, filled with so many kinds of flowers it would make your head spin just trying to name them. He belonged here, in the widespread fields of the countryside. He deserved to be here, along with her.

Oh how he longed to call this place home, to be finally allowed rest with the only person that ever accepted him. But acceptance was a fickle thing, something that if misplaced could become so twisted and dark that not even the brightest of lights could break through. It was so difficult to break the boundaries they'd placed upon him, their attempts to lock him down always failing in one way or another, all thanks to her. Her care saved him from the pain, protected him against the harshness that awaited him beyond the rolling plains of this lush field. But it was all for naught.

No matter how safe he felt within her protective grasp, he would always have to return to the living hell that was his daily life. The daily punishments that he endured, he endured it all so he could see her again. Each day he longed to be with her, have her hold him tight, telling him that nothing would harm him in her presence. He loved everything about her.

He loved her.

She came about once a month, he would start to lose hope by the end of their time apart, before she once again returned to their meeting place. She would show up out of nowhere, her golden tresses split into four separate pony-tails, a purple kimono adorning her shapely body, a battle fan that never failed to be by her side with each visit, and most importantly, the smile she wore. She was the epitome of beauty in his mind, nothing could surpass her, and not even the gods themselves would be able to hold a candle to her.

This was the day they were due to meet up, so he was waiting in the usual spot, praying with all his heart that she would not abandon him like all those before. He felt disgusted in himself at that thought. The very fact he doubted her arrival was almost enough to send him into a spiralling depression of negative emotions.

It was reaching midday when he heard some rustling of grass to the left of him; he turned his head in that direction and just stared.

There she was, as beautiful as he remembered her.

He stood up to meet her even as he bit his lip with anxiety, she could always make this side of him come out. Those beyond the fields could never make him feel such emotions, they got nothing from him but blank dismissal, but not her, no, she got everything he had.

He held his breath as she made her way towards him, reaching out and stroking his whiskered cheek as he leaned into her warming touch. He reached over and stroked her cheek with his own hand, cupping her face and bringing her closer, until their faces were centimetres from one another.

Their lips met in a burst of passion, both holding each other close as their tongues grappled, twisting and turning in a battle of dominance. They retracted their tongues as their faces moved from each other. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly at what they showed, he saw need, a deep burning passion of endless love brimming just beneath the surface.

These weren't like flings people had just to sate an urge; this was pure and untamed love. So hot and bright that it couldn't be extinguished by any means.

They looked at each other silently, no words needed to be spoken, both knew what they wanted.

First she removed his shirt, then he removed her kimono and white lacy bra. Their chests collided as he once again brought their lips together; they fell, tumbling to the ground as she released a squeal, resulting in him lying on top of her. Their lips never disconnected as her hands roamed over his body, from his pecks to his chiselled chest, before removing his final item of clothing and throwing it to the side. He followed suit and soon they were both lying together with no clothing to restrain them.

They broke their kiss as he got a look at her, his appendage instantly hardening. She was stunning, beautiful full breasts of a creamy white shade, completed with pink nipples that were instantly hardening from the contact with his body, wide hips and long legs that from his position seemed to go on forever. But most importantly was her face, her beautiful teal green eyes that were currently staring at him in pure love, the smile that she wore completely wiping away any pain from the previous month.

They just stayed like that for what seemed like hours, staring into one another's eyes as they just lay with one another, no words being said, and no disturbances to break this most precious bond they held.

In perfect synchronization they both moved forward, bringing their lips together once more, this was no longer the slow and loving kiss they'd shared before, this was raw, powerful, and filled with lust. They both could no longer contain their urges as he inserted himself inside her. It was amazing, she was already wet enough that no foreplay had to be conducted, they didn't need foreplay anyway, what point was there in delaying the main event when nothing could compare to the pleasure this gave them.

She felt amazing, her soft velvety insides holding and grasping at his meat as he fully inserted himself inside her. She gave a soft moan into his mouth at being completely filled, his appendage filling up every inch of her insides and leaving absolutely no gaps.

He gave a moan as he started moving, gyrating his hips back and forth, hitting all the right spots if her soft mewls were of any indication. It was amazing; he just seemed to hit all the right spots, ploughing into even the deepest areas of her core. He placed a hand on her breast and started tweaking the nipple, pinching and pulling at it as he started to speed up his movements. It just kept getting better.

She started to move her hips in motion with his as she felt her first orgasm creeping in, her hips meeting his thrusts as she tried to excite him to release with her, but it wasn't something he would let happen, he would provide her with the greatest pleasure she could ever feel, he couldn't give in so soon. He slowed down his thrusts as he instead went for a slower pace, filling her up with longer strokes and angling his body in a way that hit the spots he knew would speed up her approaching climax.

She tried to hold off, she really did, but she couldn't stop her approaching release, and when it came it left her seeing white spots, absolute pleasure could only explain the feeling as he kept on with his movements, hoping to prolong her orgasm. She gave a silent scream as he covered her mouth with his, removing his hand from her breast moving it up to cup her face like his other hand.

She panted as she came down from her pleasure high, panting as she reached out and held his face. She rubbed her hands over his whiskers and through his bright yellow hair. She gave him a small kiss as she looked him in the eyes.

"Let me help you now baby"

He didn't object as she moved on top of him, laying him onto his back and positioning herself above his eager meat, placing her hands on his thighs. Their eyes met as she lowered herself onto him, his bulbous head pushing apart her folds and slowly entering her moist cavern, they both gave loud moans as he was fully inside her. She slowly started to move her hips, rocking back and forth as he put his hands behind his head, she would let her take the lead this time.

She continued with her movements as their eye contact never broke something that might've disturbed other couples, but brought them together and connected them in ways others could never hope to understand.

As she sped up her movements, and started to rock on his meat even harder, he found it becoming increasingly difficult to not move his arms. That self restraint finally broke as she let out an excessively loud moan and threw her head back. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her midsection, placing his face in her breasts as he started to rock his hips in time with hers, meeting her thrusts with his own, reaching even deeper into her core. She gave an even louder moan as she moved forward, locking his chest in the vice with her legs as well as taking her hands off his thighs and wrapping them around his head, pressing his face further into her breasts as she felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm start to build within her. It was going to be big, and she wasn't going to be the only one releasing this time.

This time he had no objections, he moaned as he met each of her strokes, the familiar feeling building up inside him, something coiling to the maximum. Their eyes locked as they finally let everything out, they both screamed to the sky in absolute pleasure. It was amazing, everything that was coiled and built up burst in a second, releasing everything that was contained. The pleasurable feeling was indescribable as he released deep inside her womb, her own velvety walls stroking his appendage, milking it for all of his release, he was happy to oblige.

She felt like she was in heaven, she was blinded by a white light as a most intense pleasure racked her senses. She could barely even feel her walls trying to milk him dry as her legs dropped from the vice like grip around his chest, lying to the side as she came down from her pleasure high. She barely had enough strength to keep her hold around his head.

As they both came down from their highs, they looked down too were they were still connected, with not even a drop of his precious life fluids having escaped, the only exit was completely sealed. She brought her legs around his midsection again, and tightened her hold on his head. They sat there, just staring at each other, bodies completely melded with one another, without a word she dipped her head down and caught his lips in a smouldering kiss, conveying all the love that she held for him. He kissed back with equal amount of passion, holding her tightly, never letting her go. They disconnected their lips and moved their faces a millimetre away from one another, just enough so that they could say something they each wanted to here.

"I love you Temari"

"And I love you, Naruto"

This was a bond that could never be broken, no matter how much pain they went through, how long they were apart, she would always return to him. They were destined to be together, that was certain, and their love would never be extinguished.

So there they laid in that field of happiness, in that field of freedom, and in that fleeting moment they held each other, nothing was around them, the world was empty.

It was just him, her, and their happiness.

**END **


End file.
